Cat Like Habits
by MMOandFrUK
Summary: umm title is fail, but story is...ok, basicly Heracles using the habits he picked up from cats, and Sadiq well basiclly getting turned on I geuss, I don't have the foggiest what this is about but Plz read


**AN: I have two cats so I thought this up when I was cold and one of my cats curled up next to me, but then my dad stated making noise, the cat left to investigate, THEN I WAS COLD AGAIN!**

Sadiq was cold, very, very, very cold.

In his opinion it was all the Russian bastards fault too. For some damn reason, someone got the bright idea to hold the world meeting in Moscow, and it was fucking cold. Not that the place was unbearably cold, it _was_ bearable, but not enough to stop the bitching and complaining by most of the countries.

Still the cold was half the reason Sadiq, the human personification of Turkey, was unable to fall asleep. The other half of his inability to sleep was the man sleeping in the bed pushed up against the wall directly across from him. Heracles was the human personification of Greece, and he was sleeping soundly. A sleeping Heracles was not an uncommon occurrence, the brat was always sleeping, but then again those were "cat naps' as he calls them. Only now does Sadiq realize the difference between one of his cat naps and him actually sleeping.

In a cat nap his face maintains the look of indifference it has when he's awake, but when he's sleeping his face takes on a sense of peace, he looks like the weight of a country has left his shoulders. "_I guess in away that's true."_ The Turk thought looking at the younger man. The worst part of that look of peace, it made him in Sadiq's words "So damn cute."

While the beds were fairly far apart, part not so far apart that Sadiq couldn't gaze at the look on the Greeks face and watching his chest rise and fall with each breath Heracles took. Not to say Sadiq was a creeper or anything! There was just nothing else to do, honestly!

Just then the Russian cold decided to make itself painfully obvious in the room. A gust of wind swept into the room, how the hell it got in Sadiq had no idea. The wind obviously disturbed the Greek man; he shivered and curled up into a small ball. Sadiq did the same the gust lasted for only a couple of seconds, but it was enough to break the sleep that held it's grip over the younger man, and once again have the Turk wide awake.

Sadiq glanced over at Heracles and noticed that the peaceful look had left his face, and had been replaced with a look of a man who was too cold and too tired. How he was too tired Sadiq hadn't a clue he slept practically 24/7! Then again he guessed that cat naps don't really allow you too sleep all that deeply or comfortably for that matter.

He also didn't know why he was worrying about the brat so much! _"He hates you get that through your head! He hated you 9 centuries ago he hates you now!" _All of a sudden the Greek got up and walked over to Sadiq, who had at this point closed his eyes and pretended to go to sleep. He felt the bed sag as Heracles slid into the bed, Sadiq started to blush as the Greek moved his head onto Sadiq's chest.

"Heracles!" he cried unable to contain his surprise any more. Heracles head shot up from Sadiq's chest his face resembling one of Spain's tomato's.

"Sorry" he muttered embarrassed a blush still evident on both of their faces. " I was getting cold =, excuse me I'll go back to-" that was as far as he got, as he was getting up Sadiq grabbed his arm and pulled him back down to his chest.

"You can't just climb into my bed, say sorry, and leave y'know." a blush still on his face. "Would you mind telling me why you're here in the first place." Sadiq asked

"Kjjfdhsjfc" came a garbled reply from the Greek.

"What I didn't quite catch that bit?" Sadiq chuckled pulling Heracles head up to look him in the eye.

"I was cold" came the hushed reply. Sadiq couldn't stop himself from laughing a bit. Heracles looked at him his lips set in a pout. "Sorry kitty, but that was so damn cute." Heracles went right back to being a tomato. This time Sadiq couldn't stop himself, he swept in and took Heracles lips into his own. Heracles eyes opened. Wide. He couldn't believe it this had to be some sort of dream or something! He was brought back to reality when Sadiq started to lick his bottom lip begging for entrance. So of course he allowed him. He opened his mouth and Sadiq's tongue went to work. He explored every inch of Heracles' mouth, drawing out moans her and there, until having to pull back for air a thread of saliva still connecting the two.

"Well time for bed!" Sadiq yelled pulling the Greek back on his chest laughing with joy.

"What!" yelled a very, vey, very confused Greek.

"We still have three more days left of this meeting" Sadiq whispered into Heracles' ear enticing a shiver from the younger man. "Trust me I want to save that fine ass of yours until I can fuck till you can't walk for weeks when get home, but for now I'll make you wait."

"Sadiq!" Heracles moaned "You can't just lead me on like that!"

"Well howa bout this I give you that same kiss every night until we take my jet home back to Turkey then we, finish this, hmm" he breathed into the Heracles' ear enticing another shiver.

"...Fine...but I swear Sadiq if you're just leading me on then you are dead ya hear"

"Don't worry 'cuz you're my sexy little kitty"

**1****st**** of all I assume Sadiq has a jet of some sorts, and 2****nd**** well this entire stated by a cat like habit of curling up next to someone, so it fits the title**


End file.
